A pretty Frankenstein
by crycrocodile
Summary: Summary: 'Mad' Scientist Ryan Ross' experiment brings more than just Brendon back it kicks starts his heart but, all this will be ruined when an Infamous Bounty hunters claims Brendon. Pairing: Brendon/Ryan side: Jon/Spencer


_**A.N. -**__**please R&R. My Grammar is poor I know please do not remind me.**_****

**Disc:**_** I do not own anything sadly this is only Fiction.**_

In the middle of Geneva is a strange place full of strange people doing equally strange things, strange, illegal things. Not the kind of illegal things you're thinking of and, it was any surprise that a number of strange happenings were taking place on such a stormy night. I mean it's always on a stormy night right?

Long fingers grab around a brass lever pulling it towards the ground with all it's might a flash of lightning filling the room knocking back the man who had pulled the lever. This is usually the part in the story were the 'Evil' scientist laughs manically but, that so wasn't Ryan's style he just brushed his hair out his face and, sighed approaching the body laying on the table it's fingers twitching ever so slightly Ryan wasn't usually the type to scrape corpses off the road but, there was something about this one he had such a pretty face and, not to mention Ryan had been meaning to try out this experiment for a while now.

###########'

The young man on the table blinks taking in his surroundings he seems to be in a Laboratory he blinks again. Why is it he's in a laboratory? He sits up taking in more of the room his eyes fall on a man sat in an arm chair on the other side of the room the face if familiar but, he doesn't quite know why. The man flinches as he stares at him

"Uh who are you? Where am I and, where's Patrick?"

The man just blinks back at the boy not knowing whether he should respond

"I am George Ross" he pauses watching the boys face light up,

"The third you've probably heard of my father.

The boy nods for some reason he's suddenly nervous this man is the son of the famous War Hero George Ross a legend known by everyone throughout Switzerland but, that means this guy in the arm chair was he delinquent run-away son the crazed scientist George 'Ryan' Ross.

"As for your other questions" Ryan speaks again "The only real way to put it is you're dead we'll you're supposed to be anyway"

" Hi I'm Brendon Urine thanks for asking and I'm definitely not dead" he shakes his head he knew he wasn't dead he could feel his heart beating fast and irregular as he finally took in Ryan's appearance he was striking to say the least.

"yes but, you were" responds Ryan "I brought you back" at first he looks proud with his results but, then sighs this was wrong on so many counts he watches as the Brendon's shaking hands find themselves on the stitches Ryan had placed in his neck. "What exactly was the last thing you remember Brendon"

Brendon tries to think back closing his eyes as he does so he remembers his friend Patrick smiling at him as he stepped out on the cobbled street then the screeching of wheels as a horse drawn carriage came pelting towards him then it went black though that's not all he remembers a voice whispering into his ear saying you're the property of Walker now. He recalled these events to Ryan even the strange voice even though they'd only just met he felt like he could trust Ryan.

#####'

Brendon woke the next morning to the sound of hushed voices it took he a minuet to remember where he was he smiled maybe, a bit to much for someone who's suppose to be dead he was obviously no longer laying on the cold metal table but, instead in one of Ryan's guest rooms he moves to the door opening it only a crack he can see Ryan talking to another man they seemed to be in a very deep discussion.

"I say you take him back to the street to where you found him" the man suggests Ryan just shakes his head

"And what having him prancing off to the town square and, exposing us no, we can't besides he could be useful"

"Look Professor Ross it's a whole lot better than the wraft of the " Ryan sniggered slightly at the man's response.

" honestly Spence no one calls him the that doesn't sound threatening at all but, true he'll have my guts for garters" Ryan sighs pushing his hand through his tousled brown hair "why do I always get myself in these messes Spencer, look we'll discuss this later after breakfast ok" the man who Brendon now knew was called Spencer nodded and left. Brendon closed the door and dived for the Bed as Ryan approached to door, OK so he definitely is dead he was killed by some called he sounded scary even Ryan had look worried Brendon heard a knock at his door followed by head poking round the frame.

"Morning" Ryan announces loudly "Breakfast is ready dining room is fifth room on the right" and with that Ryan leaves Brendon leaps out of bed once more he wonders if he'll find out how this Spencer is at Breakfast Ryan's partner maybe? Brendon wasn't one to judge he's once kissed his friend Patrick the feeling hadn't be mutual. man Brendon was already missing his old life.

######'

Breakfast was a quite affair nobody spoke much well at least nobody spoke to Brendon which seemed unfair it was his fault he was a walking corpse he never asked for I mean was he even a corpse he could feel to food in his mouth his heart pounding in his chest of well he decided no to over think things. He pulled another slice of toast towards himself smiling at Spencer as he does so, it turned out that Spencer Smith was in fact Ryan's apprentice and most trusted friend Brendon moves the piece of toast towards his mouth but, is interrupted there is a bang as the door falls off its hinges standing in the doorframe is a shadow figure wearing a feather hat and a leather cape the infamous bounty hunter Jon Walker.

The man stepped into the room Brendon was now able to see Jon Walker he was taller than Brendon but, hey most people were he had a stubbly beard on his chin and walked with such a swagger that it should have been illegal.

"Ross" Jon boomed eyeing Ryan with suspicion "I have a bit of a problem see one of my Clients disappeared from where I left him and I couldn't help but, notice that thunder storm last night perfect for that little experiment of yours wasn't it" Brendon eyes switched nervously between Ryan and Jon.

"I have no idea what you're on about Walker" Ryan replied putting as much hate as possible into the last word.

"Good" nodded Jon "because you know if you had stole my property you'd have to be punished" Spencer spoke finally "You can punish me all you want" he added a wink for good measure.

Jon just chuckled "maybe some other time I'm rather busy right now you know missing dead body and all that"

Spencer Blushed and looked down at a jar of jam Brendon thought it must of been one interesting jar of Jam that's when Jon's eyes fell on Brendon

"wait a minute who do we have here got you're self a knew fuck buddy Ross" Jon walker closer to Brendon eyeing him up eagerly "I approve of this one" Jon smile quickly fades and shoots a look at Ryan "you lied I recognise this Boy Brendon Boyd Urie spoilt son who refuses to marry struck down yesterday by 'Black Bess'" he continued to glare

"I'd totally let you strike me down" Spencer muttered not breaking eye contact with the Jam.

"Ross" roared Jon brushing over Spencer's remark "He was my kill. I'd quite happily allow you to experiment on my bodies"

For some reason Spencer's face light up "Experiment on my body Jon" he shouts jumping up from his seat an leaning across the table.

"But, not one from this town if his father see's him still alive he'll turn me do you want that Ross" he moved closer to Ryan "I could quite easily expose you as well as your sexually frustrated friend"

He looked over at Spencer who waves with a big grin on his face "yeah go on expose me"

Ryan pushes Jon away "shut up Spencer look I'm sorry but, I can't let you kill him I mean look at his face"

Brendon noticed that he was one again centre of a attention he liked being centre of attention he smiled a Jon nodded

"OK you have two options Ross you either kill the 'Pretty Boy' or you leave Switzerland and, never ever return you have twenty-four hours" and with a twirl of his cape Jon left they sat in silence Brendon dared open his mouth Spencer finally spoke "He is so hot".

###'

Brendon was sat in Ryan's study watching him write into his journal he was logging the recent events a record of his achievements if you could calling being threaten by Jon Walker an achievement maybe just maybe if Ryan could survive this then it would be an achievement.

"So what's the plan?" chirped Brendon as Ryan placed his quill down on the desk "Fight or Flight?"

"I'm not sure if I can leave Geneva this town has been kind to me kinder than it should have been"

Brendon smiled "Then it's simple you give me to him, you give me to Jon Walker though at first Spencer may seem jealous you'll see it was right I mean I'm nothing my own father tried to kill me"

Ryan nodded contemplating the idea "Mine did too but, he had a change of heart well no it's just he had journalists on his cases" Ryan sm


End file.
